


Arrow and Amazon

by Angelbach



Series: Arrow and Amazon [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC Extended Universe, Green Arrow (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Inspired by Wonder Woman (2017)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2020-10-07 22:30:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20477225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelbach/pseuds/Angelbach
Summary: Returning to the Island after the Undertaking changes everything for Oliver and Felicity as a truth or rather a memory is revealed that will change everything!





	1. An introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve noticed there’s a neglected DC character/universe out there in the realm of Arrow fan-fiction and as my muse won’t let me alone until it’s out of my head, here I go.

An amused grin crossed her face as her younger sister paced furiously across the room after watching the second season of Arrow, hands waving in the air. “I cannot believe that they... it’s so totally screwed up, who could have given them all that information and messed it to such an unbelievable level, oh of course, it had to be her, this is just another attempt to make people think that...!” Her rambling became almost inaudible as she continued pacing.

Leaning against the wall, arms folded across his chest, her permanent silent shadow smiled slightly. When his girl was like this, his world was the epitome of normal.

“Sister...” The elder woman rose gracefully to her feet, her black-blue hair falling back over her shoulders in waves. “Surely this helps to hide the truth of what happened that year – is that not a good thing.”

The younger woman swung round, her blonde curls flying madly around her. “Not when the truth is so sacrificed for fantasy and nonsense such as this, sister and threatens everything we have built together.”

“Princess...” It was all he said but for them, it was as always all that was needed. A single step forward and she was in his arms, head resting against his chest. He pressed a kiss to her head and turned her so that she was leaning, her back to his chest, his arms wrapped around her slender waist and her own resting on top of his.

Shaking her head at the inseparable pair, the elder woman waved the small group of people standing just outside of the sitting room they were in into the room before she addressed the concern of her younger sibling. “That may be so, little sister, but you have already shown that not even the potion of Mnemosyne can separate the two of you so why would this person be a threat to you.” 

“It’s not that, sister, it’s...” Blond curls flew all over the place as she shook her head and she sighed heavily just before her tall companion led her over to the two-seated sofa to sit down, as did the others that had entered the room. 

And as was now their habit, she lay curled against his side, his arm around her while her hands held his free hand while he played with a single lock of hair that fell over his fingers. With her head resting against him, it was he that spoke this time. “Too little truth can be as dangerous as too much truth.”

“Then it’s about time that we at least knew the whole truth.” The third member of their group leaned forward, an amused tone to his voice as always when speaking now to them. “At various points through that year, one or more of us were not around to know what really happened.”

“Yeah, that’s for sure,” The youngest of the five men present spoke up, a look of pain crossing his face briefly from his own memories of that time.

The raven-haired sister sat back in her own seat, an amused expression crossing her face. “Your warrior companion speaks truthfully, little sister, even I am not aware of exactly what happened that year or even...” She broke off, feeling a wave of pain at that particular memory of her own and then shook her head, leaning it to the side much as her younger sibling was prone to do. “So where did this tale begin? When exactly did things start to differ from what has been shown us?”

The young couple looked at each other; blue eyes burning as they held one of their famous silent conversations before she turned back to look at the others, sighed and spoke.

“It begins where all things begin with the Arrow and Oliver Queen, it begins an island know as purgatory. It begins with Lian Yu.”

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*


	2. Island Reuniom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And it begins - one simple act and the world as Arrow fans know it changes forever into my AU world

With a cry, Felicity Smoak sat up in bed, holding her head as a shot of pain wended its way around her temples. She quickly looked around the room to check that she was still in her hotel room and not in the strange tropical green that had been in her dreams.

It was almost as if the information that Oliver was hiding out on the island that had changed his life since the events of the Undertaking had unlocked something in her sub-conscious because this dream, this dream had been even more vivid than normal.

Carefully shaking her head, she got out of her bed and started to get ready for the trip she was so not looking forward to and without even realising it, began to ramble out loud.

“Darn you, Oliver Jonas Queen, why did you have to go and hide in a place that needs a plane to get to – you know that planes mean flying which means being in the air – and you must have know we would find you and would come and get you, this cruel and unusual punishment, Oliver and you are so going to have to be made to play in some way, I promise you.”

John Diggle arrived at her open doorway just in time to hear the end of her ramble and grinned as the sudden image of little Felicity grabbing hold of Oliver by the ear to berate him for his poor behaviour entered his head.

“Felicity...” He suppressed a laugh as she jumped at being caught off-guard. “Are you ready, we need to get going?”

She muttered something under her breath in response that had him glad that he did not have Oliver’s superior hearing as he was sure that it was as unequally uncomplimentary to him as she had been about their absent friend and boss recently.

AAA-FOQ-AAA-FOQ-AAA

“Felicity, if you’re so scared of flying, why exactly are you sitting up front?” Diggle queried with a repressed note of concern in his voice. He had not missed that the closer they had got to Lian Yu, the blonde IT genius had become paler and paler, fingers brushing at her temples as if trying to push back something and he was becoming concerned for her.

“It was the only seat that had a seat belt.” She almost stuttered, opening her eyes for a brief moment before closing them again.

“It wouldn’t help if we crashed into the sea at full speed the way we are going.” He muttered before the pilot started speaking, pointing the land mass that had just risen out of the cloud and fog. “I think that means we’re here. Come on Felicity.”

He moved back into the inner part of the plane and started to put on the parachute, followed by a clearly panicking Felicity. She took one look at what he was doing and then the next thing she really remembered was throwing up on the beach.

“Thanks for waiting until we touched down.” Diggle said with a repressed laugh as he folded up his parachute before picking up their bag and starting away from the beach.  
“My pleasure,” Felicity replied ironically as she quickly wiped her mouth and started to follow him. “Just don’t forget that I know how to wipe you from existence, John Diggle.”

“Yes, thank you for that.” He adjusted the bag slightly, “Let’s move.”

AAA-FOQ-AAA-FOQ-AAA

Even as he raced across the island at full speed, Oliver could hear the plane approaching the island and somehow took up his speed another notch, literally snatching his bow and quiver as he passed where he had stored them. He moved towards the beach where it was likely that whoever was coming would likely pass if they were going to come in from the air.

He was also hit with the vague suspicion he knew who was coming – he had felt this strange, almost electrical sensation running down his back over the last couple hours and the last time he had felt it was when he had been... He stopped that thought almost before it began.

With swift, almost silent agility, he moved up into the canopy of the forest so that he could have the advantage of whoever was approaching – it was also the safest way to travel through this part of the forest with all the landmines that were spread out in the area.

‘And if this is who I think it is, you can almost guarantee that...’ He thought to himself as he caught the sound of a familiar voice.

A clear click followed by Felicity’s panicked “Digg!” had Oliver almost literally jumped from one tree to another to look down on what was happening.

Diggle was holding up his hand, pen-knife in his other as he moved slowly towards Felicity. “Don’t move.” He bent down and cleared some of the dirt away from the object she was standing on. “It’s a landmine, I’m going to try and disarm it.”

“You can’t” Oliver shouted down immediately, preparing his bow and arrow. “Diggle back away, Felicity... DON’T move.”

With that, he fired across the glade into a tree opposite him, grabbed the line with his gloved hand and went down the tramline, catching Felicity in his open arm (noting almost absent-mindedly, that she had her own arm up in the air ready to catch him around his shoulders without being told) and swung her off the landmine to safety as it exploded from the sudden loss of weight.

What happened next was to change everything they all knew about Team Arrow.

Felicity looked up into Oliver’s eyes, her expression strange as she ran her hand into his short hair. “That’s the third landmine you’ve saved me from on this island, archer-boy!”

“I live to serve, princess.” He replied almost without thinking and leaning down, kissed her.

AAA-FOQ-AAA-FOQ-AAA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say now that while this is an alternate Season 2, not everything that happened there will happen here.


	3. Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The changes begin

AAA-FOQ-AAA-FOQ-AAA

John Diggle stared at his two kissing partners in complete and utter astonishment. While he had always believed that there was something between the two of them, he was still sure that Oliver was too hung-up on the Lance girl to actually do anything about it.

‘And third landmine,’ He suddenly went over what Felicity herself had said. ‘”Felicity hadn’t even been sure what she had stood on a moment ago, what the hell is going on?’

He did the only thing he could do – he coughed out loudly – only to be struck again by how they reacted.

Instead of springing apart, Felicity blushing deeply and Oliver not even looking at her, they separated slowly, still staring into each other’s eyes. He brushed back a lock of hair that had gotten loose from her ponytail and then held it in his fingers, looking at it and then back at her – a silent question in his steel blue eyes.

“One of those things we need to talk about.” She replied, even as she pulled on the short ends of his hair. “I prefer this haircut.”

He actually laughed, something Diggle had never heard him do before and jumped to his feet, still holding her in his arms. “You shouldn’t have come here,” He murmured as he looked over to Diggle and then back at Felicity, his arm around her waist. “But I’m glad you did.”

“We need to talk...” Diggle replied as he reached out for the bag that he had dropped on going to help Felicity and jumped to his feet. “And about more things that even I know, clearly.”

“Then we need to get somewhere safer than here.” Oliver immediately took Felicity’s hand and started to lead the way, bending down to pick up his bow and quiver as they passed. “There’s a storm coming in and we won’t want to be in the open when it hits, this island’s still not safe.”

AAA-FOQ-AAA-FOQ-AAA

Oliver ducked into the fuselage of the downed plane, followed closely by Felicity (who’s hand he had not released as he pulled her after him across the island) and then Diggle – who found himself walking into her as she was standing stock-still in the middle of the room.

“Felicity?”

“It... it looks so different.” She murmured absently as she cast her eyes around the room, rubbing her head as the memories came even faster. “We didn’t have this many boxes when we were here the first time.”

Diggle threw the rucksack down on one of the crates that were around the walls, and then helped Oliver gently guide the blonde girl over to sit down before saying, “One of you is going to have to explain this to me, guys because I’m operating in the dark here and that’s not a good thing.”

“As soon as we’ve done some storm-proofing, Digg,” Oliver ran his hand over Felicity’s head for a moment and then stepped away, picking up a t-shirt to pull on. “We don’t have time to get to the cave before this hits and the electricity in the air tells me this is going to be a bad one. We’ll have plenty of time to talk then.”

For all the turmoil inside himself, the playboy billionaire was being remarkable calm about the sudden change in the relationship between himself and his blonde IT genius. It had taken only a quick glance at her to realise that she was still receiving the memories that had been lost to her – just as he was himself; his poker face however was under tighter restraint, thanks to unwanted experience.

Even as he worked to prepare the plane, he couldn’t help casting looks towards her, she was paler than she had been when he last saw her in Starling City and it was clear that she had not been sleeping well. When it came to it, Diggle did not look as if he had been having an easy time of it either and he felt guilty at leaving them behind the way that he had without a word.

With all thoughts now internal for all three members of the team and apart from the occasional order from Oliver, the three worked in silence as they worked swiftly until Felicity picked up something that had been off to one side and cried out in pain. Spinning round, the two men found her looking at a silver bracelet, embedded with green gems.

As she began to fall, her other hand rising to clutch her head, Oliver (to Diggle that is) seemed to cover the gap between them with a single leap, catching her in his arms before she could fall. He brought her across to a tent she had set up, gently placing her on the camp-bed Diggle had covered with a sleeping bag he had just found. He knelt down beside her, holding her hand in his even as she clutched the bracelet to her.

“Princess, come on now, wake up, you can’t leave again.” He rested his forehead on their joined hands, “Not now we’re really back together.” Her voice was broken in response and she opened pain-filled eyes to look at him. “Why would she do that to us, steal us from each other?”

He didn’t reply, in what way could he reply to an almost unanswerable question. Instead, he helped her sit up, moving in behind her so that she could lean against him. As he did so, she unthinkingly put the bracelet back where it belonged on her wrist, pulling her jacket back down over it.

And just as Diggle’s curiosity meter reached its overflow, the storm Oliver had predicted hit the island with a furious rumble of thunder and an explosion of rain, unaware that the storm that was about to be released inside the plane was going to be even more life-changing.

AAA-FOQ-AAA-FOQ-AAA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, another chapter already and only a filler one at that - this one was going to explain things but Oliver decided that a real storm was coming and Felicity decided that she needed to make a few more mysterious comments.
> 
> I would like to take this opportunity to say that I have four decades and growing up with my father's fifties DC comics plus a certain tv series to work with for this story plus a love of greek mythology so this is really going to take turns that make it AU - oh and OOC for everyone. 
> 
> Sorry not sorry in advance to purists!!!!!


	4. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revealing reality

AAA-FOQ-AAA-FOQ-AAA

“I take it one of you is finally going to get round to telling me what is going on here?” Diggle sat down in front of them, the look on his face determined to get the truth from the couple. 

Felicity sighed, leaning even further back into Oliver’s embrace. “You’re going to have to keep an open mind, Digg, there’s a part of this story that even Oliver is not aware of. I’ve only just worked out that tit-bit of information myself.”

“Let’s start with the most obvious thing then,” Diggle replied, waving his hand at them. “Like the fact the two of you are behaving as if you are a couple when back in Starling City there were no signs of it. Add to that, Felicity appears to have been here on the island and no-one knew of it, not even Oliver before today – and that has to be one of the strangest things that I have said today aside from all the strange things you two have been saying without even realising it.”

“Impressive ramble there, Digg, been spending much time with Felicity,” Oliver murmured as Felicity laughed slightly. He rested his chin on her shoulder. “Princess...”

Felicity sighed deeply, wishing for a moment that her sister was her to help her with the slightly more wilder parts of the story she was about to give but began. “Five years ago in known time, six in actual time – which would still make it Oliver’s second year on the island, I was kidnapped from my home island and brought here to Lian Yu. It has always my belief that I was brought here because the person who arranged it believed that there were properties on this island that could even kill a member of my people.”

Diggle looked at her, confusion rife across his for once expressive face. “What the... known time, actual time, your people? Felicity, you’re just making things worse.”

Closing her eyes for a moment, Felicity sighed then looked at her friend. “It’s not that easy, Digg, I wish I could give you a list of straight facts but it’s complicated because everything stems from one single thing – who I really am.”

“Then who are you?” He asked simply.

“I... am Felicity, sister of Diana Prince, second daughter of Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons.”

AAA-FOQ-AAA-FOQ-AAA

A crack of thunder finally broke the silence that fell through the fuselage, followed closely by heavier rain.

“Seriously, Diana as in Agent Diana Prince,” Diggle said in astonishment, “The Inter-Agency Defence Command’s top agent, that Diana!”

Oliver and Felicity looked at each other then back at him. “Felicity tells you she’s an Amazonian princess and all you hear is Diana Prince. Digg, you’re remarkable!!”

“As Felicity is so fond of saying, thank you for remarking on it,” He grinned at them, moving to avoid the foot Felicity shot at him in retaliation. “But seriously, Diana Prince is your sister?”

“Yes, she is and no, I don’t know where she is at the moment.” Felicity sighed as she leaned back against Oliver again. He wrapped his arm around her, running his other hand up and down her arm. “Until our arrival here today, I knew that I had been kidnapped but didn’t remember the details. All I knew was that my mother seemed to lose the plot afterwards and when I insisted on returning to the outside world to use my M.I.T education, she convinced our father to bind all the things that make my sister who she is, well except for the healing, endurance and stamina bits as that would have affected my health far too much.”

“I take it the rambling is pure you then in any format.” Diggle murmured before grinning as this time her kick made contact. “But there is still the fact that for this last year, neither you nor Oliver showed any signs of knowing each other.”

“I disagree.” Oliver said surprising them both. “We may not have known consciously but something drew us together time after time. After everything that I had been through here on the island, even you queried it Digg, why did I trust Felicity so easily if there wasn’t something in my sub-conscious reminding me that I could.”

AAA-FOQ-AAA-FOQ-AAA

Another rumble of thunder broke thorough, followed by a strong gust of wind winding through the gaps in the fuselage. Even Oliver shivered at the sudden drop in temperature it brought with it. Reaching behind him, he grabbed his hooded top and a couple of blankets, throwing one to Diggle and wrapping the other around himself and Felicity.

Diggle immediately threw one of the logs on the fire that Felicity had built, then moved to sit on Felicity’s other side, effectively joined Oliver in building a wall of protection for the slender girl between them from the rage of the storm surrounding them.

“So...” He started, turning slightly to look at the pair only to suppress a grin at the way Felicity was basically curled up on Oliver’s lap, his arms wrapped closely around her and once again resting his chin on her shoulder. “Why now?”

“Because Oliver saving me again from the land mine the way he did the first time I was here on the island broke through the effects that the potion of Mnemosyne held on our memories completely – even though it’s clear they would have broken through eventually, well if my dreams were anything to go by and we don’t need to go there...3...2...1...” Felicity ducked her head for a moment.

“Potion of Mnemosyne?” Both Oliver and Diggle repeated, bringing her back out with a slight smile.

“Named for the mother of the muses and goddess of memory because it does exactly that, changes your memory,” She replied simply. “Oliver and I must have been given it when I was rescued by mother and that.... that...”

A wave of pain hit as she tried to access those particular memories leading to an anxious cry of “Felicity!” from both men as she fell back against Oliver slightly.

“It may take a while...” She eventually responded as Oliver rubbed her temple. “I think I’ve been double-dosed, which is actually a crime back home as only mother has access to that particular potion and if she finds out that someone has stolen access to this...”

“Princess...” Oliver said softly, much like the way he said her name to calm her when she was on her rambles. She took a deep breath to settle herself and leant back him again.

“And the time thing, you said known time and actual time, let’s get all the weird things completely out of the way, the rest is just details.”

She took a deep breath and dove straight in. “I think to emphasise the effects of the potion, mother must have managed to persuaded father to have Chronos turn time back for a year so that everyone had to relieve it, somehow managing to forget that because Oliver and I are who we are, when the potion’s effects were broken the way it has been, we would remember both time-lines.”

“You were supposed to be clearing the mysteries up, Felicity, not confusing me even further.” Diggle replied at that, earning himself a fist to the ribs before continuing. “Because Oliver and you are who you are??”

Her reply just stunned him. “We’re soul-mates; time has no meaning for us.”

AAA-FOQ-AAA-FOQ-AAA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that's enough Island time for everyone, I've cleared a few things up, made things more mysterious - its time to get back to Starling City


	5. Swinging Destruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Returning home

AAA-FOQ-AAA-FOQ-AAA

“Hasn’t anything been started to help people after the Undertaking?” Oliver looked out of the window of the town car as they drove through the devastated Glades. The scenes that he saw reminded him of news shows regarding war-torn third countries and then he caught the graffiti referring to Blood. “And who is this Blood person?”

“Alderman from the Glades, trying to save the city and fill your shoes,” Diggle replied glancing back over his shoulder for a moment. “...Except our Felicity there thinks that there is something just a little fishy about it and his timing.”

“Everything is fishy at the moment, the Glades is in more danger now that it was before and during the Undertaking.” Felicity replied simply as she pulled a folder out of her briefcase. “Oliver, this is the dossier we have on Stellmoor International.”

“The company trying to take over Queen Consolidated,” He asked as he opened it and started flicking through the pages. “Why are there so many pictures of this angry woman?”

“That would be Isabel Rochev, vice-president of acquisitions.” Felicity replied as she tapped the screen of her tablet. “She’s the one responsible for picking up and then basically destroying about ten companies in the past year alone. She came from out of nowhere and seems to have a particular hate on for QC... oh and her name is on the list.”

Oliver turned slightly to look at her. “She’s on my father’s list.”

“Mmm...” Felicity replied absently, unknowingly rubbing her temples as she did so. “There’s something else about her that on the edge of my memory but I have a deep-search going on at the moment and I’ve left a message for my sister as well.”

“Then we’ll leave it there.” Oliver had not missed the pained look in her eyes nor the rubbing of her temples. It was too much like the look she had worn back on the island when she had been telling them about the person who was potentially responsible for her original kidnapping six years ago. He reached out and took her hand, rubbing his thumb along her knuckles to soothe her but kept his eyes on the mirror. “Now I would like to see Thea.”

AAA-FOQ-AAA-FOQ-AAA

“I really, really do not like that woman.” Felicity muttered to herself as she moved towards the elevator to intercept Oliver and Diggle. It was also bugging her that the brunette had looked slightly surprised to see Felicity herself, almost as if she knew her.

As Oliver and Diggle stepped out of the lift, Felicity stepped forward and straightened Oliver’s tie before brushing a hand over his shoulder and then punching Diggle in the side. “You’re late, they already in the conference room.” Feeling the tension in Oliver’s shoulder, she continued. “And F.Y.I. no-one is eating the bagels!” She could actually feel Oliver relax slightly at that as Diggle swallowed a laugh before following both men into the board room.

The brunette rose to her feet on his entrance and held out her hand. “Isabel Rochev.”

“Oliver Queen, I’m sorry I’m late.” Oliver quickly shook her hand and then released it, noting subconsciously that she tried to hold on to him before she replied snippily, “For this meeting or for a career in business.”

Oliver gave one of his playboy half-grins as he sat down, Felicity moving to take her seat at his side at the table. “I hadn’t realised that hostile take-overs were really this hostile.”

“Actually, I’m in quite a good mood.” Isabel responded as she returned to her seat. “Taking over companies does that. Let me make things clear to you as you majored in dropping out of college Mr Queen. You own 45% and we own 45% and in two days, the board will release the final 10% which I will buy and I will have the controlling interest in your company.”

The unspoken ‘Finally’ could clearly be heard Oliver, Felicity and Diggle.

Before Oliver could reply though, Felicity’s tablet pinged and she looked down at it. Quickly writing a note, she pushed it over to him. ‘Seller just pulled out, IR’s % now only 40%, W just bought 5% on your behalf. Don’t ask just accept.’

Oliver sat back in his seat, crossing his legs, composing his thoughts before he spoke. ‘Why do I get the feeling, princess, you supplied the funding for this’. 

Once he was sure that he could control his thoughts completely, he spoke. “You seem to be behind the times, Ms Rochev. I would advise you to check your information before making such a claim. I currently own 50% of my own company, Stellmoor International only has 40% and I can promise you, I intend to ensure that it remains that way.”

However before she could respond, the doors of the conference room were pushed open and all hell let loose.

AAA-FOQ-AAA-FOQ-AAA

Just as Oliver threw a worried glance at Felicity, the central man of the three hooded men in black spoke, his gun focused on Oliver. “Oliver Queen you’ve failed this city. You’re going to pay.” 

As the guns started to fire, both Oliver and Isabel ducked to the floor as Diggle darted towards Felicity knocking her down under the conference table as he started to fire back. He immediately took command of the situation, “Oliver fall back, go, go, go!”

Oliver immediately pulled Isabel to her feet and pushed her ahead of himself out of the doors he had originally entered through when a shout went up from the shooting hoods. “Get Queen!”

Just as he was about to go through the doors himself, he found his arm caught and turned round to find a gun in his face. Seconds later, the hood disappeared as Felicity whacked him around the head with a piece of wood before Oliver found himself diving to the floor with his blonde as another of the hoods fired at them destroying the glass wall and doors.

Within seconds, he was back on his feet, arm around Felicity’s waist, mind working with the speed necessary to save their lives the way he and she had done time again back on the island. Even as he did so, he could vaguely hear Diggle ordering to get her out of the situation just as his eyes fastened on the blinds of the office.

“Queen’s getting away, after him.”

Half carrying Felicity, he ran at full speed towards the blinds, grabbed the chain and jumped through the window, as she tightened her own hold around him. He was aware enough to hear her moan, “Oh god not again!” even as they swung back feet first through the window of the floor below.

Crashing through the glass, over the desk to the floor, he immediately reached out for her. Pushing her hair back from her face, he cupped her cheek, “Princess?”

His tone conveyed his need to know she was alright and she immediately covered his hand in silent reassurance. She then shocked him by hitting in the shoulder, “Why do we always have to do the Tarzan thing through the air, Oliver!!?”

It did what it always did, earned her that half-smile he reserved for her alone as he rose to his feet and pulled her up with him, making sure none of the broken glass got near her. He then pulled her into his arms; resting his head on hers as Queen Consolidated security finally got to them.

AAA-FOQ-AAA-FOQ-AAA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not altogether happy with this chapter, it's darn hard to re-write an action scene that was brilliant in the first place just so I can put my own spin on it!


End file.
